


Sweater Weather

by Nastya_30STM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(— Я не люблю ее, Гарри. Я не знаю, о чем думал! Я люблю тебя! Это всегда был ты!)</p><p>Он не любил. Конечно, он не любил. У него была прекрасная девушка, которую он любил и с которой собирался пожениться этой весной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078559) by [toocoldforyouhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toocoldforyouhere/pseuds/toocoldforyouhere). 



> Здравствуйте! Перевод данного фанфика есть и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/432644.

Гарри не понимал, насколько сильно зависит от Луи, пока он не ушел. Это было грустно, действительно, как этот долговязый паренек будет сворачиваться в свитере, который ему слишком мал, только потому, что кое-кто миниатюрный и загорелый носил его однажды.

Просто вот, как он любил Луи.

Это было подавляющим, количество любви, которое у него было для Луи — Гарри думал, что может составить список того, о чем он заботился, думая, что этот список по своему размеру стремился бы к бесконечности, и, может быть, так бы и было.

Но Гарри не составил этот список. Почему он так заботится о том, кто давно разлюбил его, если он вообще был на первом месте?

Это причиняет боль.

То тепло от свитера жгло, и слезы стекали из милых зеленых глаз — которые однажды излучали свет, но были потушены.

— Луи…

Одно слово, одно имя в тишине квартиры Гарри, сокрушает небытие, но не одиночество; никогда не одиночество…

Гарри думал, что, произнося то слово, то пугающее имя, он мог заставить Луи вернуться.

(— Я не люблю ее, Гарри. Я не знаю, о чем думал! Я люблю тебя! Это всегда был ты!)

Он не любил. Конечно, он не любил. У него была прекрасная девушка, которую он любил и с которой собирался пожениться этой весной.

Гарри плакал.

Он мог представить ту свадьбу.

Он мог представить ту жизнь Луи и Элеонор.

Он мог представить их детишек.

Гарри всхлипывал, слезы пропитывали свитер, который был слишком мал и пахнул им самим.

— Луи! 

Крик безрассудства. Если было что-то, что Гарри хотел в тот момент, то это — Луи рядом с собой.

Он проснулся, слыша надломанный голос Гарри, и успокоил его, укладывая спать обратно. Его сильные руки обняли Гарри в теплоту ночи. Луи был большой ложечкой, но просыпались они, поменявшись ролями. Гарри целовал мочку его уха и готовил завтрак. Они разговаривали о том, почему он был расстроен прошлой ночью, и Луи любяще улыбнулся. Он мягко поцеловал Гарри в губы и прошептал:

— Я никогда не покину тебя. И это было фантазией. Гарри знал это. Он знал, что это никогда не станет реальным. Но он не отпускал это. Он проигрывал эти сцены у себя в голове и всхлипывал, успокаиваясь. Он всегда чувствовал Луи, обнимающего его, и это нормально. Поэтому Гарри заснул.

Однако, его сны были наполнены его любовью — той любовью, которая не вернется, и он действительно хотел не зависеть от кого-то, спокойно спящего без него.


End file.
